OTHER PROJECT INFORMATION ? Project Summary/Abstract Overall This application is to renew the NBER Center for Aging and Health Research for the next five years, continuing its impactful role in advancing research on health and aging issues across a large multi-university consortium of economics scholars. The Center has two primary aims. The first is to integrate into a unified programmatic structure an extensive collection of ongoing research projects and related NBER activities on health at older ages, most of which are supported by NIA through this and other grants. The second is to stimulate research development on new topics in health and aging, systematically advancing the science toward the most pressing questions of the day. The themes of Center research are: (1) health trends and inequalities, (2) data analytics, information technology and health care decision-making, (3) the economics of Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias, (4) the dynamics of the health care ecosystem, and (5) medical innovation and the value of health care. Some of these themes represent new priorities for research development at the Center, where the synergistic brainstorming of collaborative networks can be harnessed, and pilot projects focused. Other themes have an established base of ongoing work, making the Center?s role more integrative, stimulating interaction and collaboration across research projects that are ongoing, and where their collective impact can be leveraged. The administrative and research support core (Core A) provides intellectual leadership to the study of aging and health issues, coordinates activities into an integrated programmatic effort, arranges meetings and conferences that bring people together, manages a library of health-related databases, and administratively supports all Center activities. The program development core (Core B) is composed of exploratory research on topics related to the ongoing themes of the Center, or which lay the foundation for larger-scale projects under development. The external innovative network core (Core C) creates opportunities and encouragement for investigators working on similar research themes at different universities to meet, share ideas and findings, brainstorm, collaborate and plan for the continuing development of their collective research agenda. The external research resources and dissemination core (Core D) communicates the findings of Center research to a broad audience through the NBER working paper series, non-technical articles and reports, the website and social media.